


I'd give you my heart if I didn't need it

by xxx_Calliope69_xxx



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, inspired by MinnieMite saying that my Dr. V reminded them of the medic from TF2, just a little fluff between my two fav girls, made my inspiration machine go whrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_Calliope69_xxx/pseuds/xxx_Calliope69_xxx
Summary: Dr. Vinschpinsilstien has just created a cybernetic enhancement for the heart, and her friend, Ellie Rose, is more than happy to be her gunnie pig
Relationships: Ellie Rose/Dr. Vinschpinsilstien (Henry Stickmin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	I'd give you my heart if I didn't need it

“-And when the patient woke up,” Dr. V said though her laugh, “her skeleton was M I S S I N G! And my nurse had no idea where it was!”

Ellie howled with laughter, slamming her fist against the black table, sending the tools on it flying each way everywhere. Dr. V tried scolding her, but couldn’t, laughing too hard to do much else. She forced herself to calm down and returned to Ellie’s open ribcage with steady hands and a focused mind.

She had recently come up with a new cybernetic enhancement to the heart; not only would it do double the amount of blood circulation as a regular one, increasing a person’s stamina, but also allow the user to manipulate gravity, using the excess waste from blood as power.

Dr. V didn’t attend on using Ellie as her gunnie pig, but once she told Ellie about it, she begged to get it, desperately wanting the ability to fling people into walls without even touching them.

Despite her insistence that it would be dangerous to try it out on a person this early in development, and that it wouldn't be this strong yet, only allowing her to use the gravity abilities every once and while Ellie l didn't care. So here they were, Ellie split open on the operating table, and Dr. V was keeping her awake so she'd have someone to talk to.

“...Anyways, that’s how I lost my medical licenses the first time!”

“Really,” Ellie asked in an anesthesia-fueled daze, “I thought you said Oksana was chill?”

“She was! She didn’t even care, but the hospital board said losing someone’s skeletons was a violation of the “HiPpOcRaTiC oAtH” so they took my licenses, until, you know, they needed me to basically rebuild three of their best Generals from scratch.”

Dr. V connected the final tube for the heart-lung machine to Ellie’s right brachiocephalic vein and held her heart in her hand. It was a beautiful, healthy heart with no damage from smoking or drugs. Ellie hooked her foot around a small rolling table and rolled it over to them. She sat back down on her stool and hooked the heart up to a small machine to keep blood pumping through it, to prevent it from rotting.

Ellie lazily focused on her insides, watching the machine pump her blood and her organs do their thing. Ellie slowly raised her hand, reaching for her kidney. Dr. V grabbed her hand before she could infect her internal organs with her germs. Ellie took this as an excuse to link her fingers with the doctors. Dr. V chuckled, realizing that if she would get any work done on Ellie’s enhancements if she wasn’t distracted.

“Would you like a drink, Ellie?” she asked.

“Yes. Hell.” Ellie replied.

Dr. V snorted, standing up from her worktable and stripping off her infected gloves. She tossed them in the trash can next to the fridge and opened it up. The bottom shelves contained donated organs she kept cold in case a patient came in and wanted to be kept as organic as possible. On the top shelf sat some beer and the head of a man named Johnny Panzer.

Johnny looked over at her from the portable TV playing his soaps, “Heya V, you finish my new body yet?”

“God, do you talk about anything else?” She replied with a smile, Booping his nose and grabbing a bottle of beer next to his head. She closed the fridge with her hips and walked over to the sink next to a wide-eyed Ellie, who was pointing at the fridge, trying to find the right words.

“The head?” Dr. V. asked, giving Ellie the bottle and washing her hands.

“The-The head.” Ellie stammered.

“Ah, that’s just Johnny, he’s a patient of mine I found in the river, though-” she laughed, “He’s not very patient.”

It took Ellie a moment to process the joke, but then she burst out laughing.

“You try being patient when you’re just a head in a fridge!” Johnny yelled from the fridge.

“Quiet in the operating room,” She yelled back, putting on a fresh pair of gloves and returning to Ellie’s heart enhancement, “You know, this is why I’m glad I’m a lesbian, men are such whiners!”

Ellie spat out her drink, luckily to the side and not onto her exposed innards, turning to the doctor with wide eyes, “You’re a gay??”

“Well, yes? Didn’t you know?”

“No!”

“Really? Even though I told you about my old fiancée?”

“I thought fiancée meant men?”

“No, that’s fiancé.”

The two stared at each other for a moment, till Ellie turned away with a slight blush. Dr. V shrugged it off as embarrassment over the confusion and went back to work. This was a simple enhancement, she just needed to sew the small device into her heart and connect it through the aorta, so she could access her gravity powers through her hands.

Ellie glanced back and forth between the doctor and her drink, always so close to saying something, but deciding not to. Dr. V was too wrapped up in her work to notice, almost forgetting to breathe as she carefully sewed the device into and through Ellie's heart.

"Hey, Yana?" Ellie asked.

Dr. V didn't respond.

"Yana?" She asked again, louder this time.

Dr. V was broken out of her trance, turning to face Ellie with an apologetic smile, "Oh! Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention!"

"It's fine, I was just wondering- since we're both lesbians and all- if you'd like to- Not that all lesbians are just automatically attracted to each other I'm not homophobic- I mean, of course, I'm not homophobic I'm gay- but it's like- you know- we're good friends- and I just thought' maybe- well- do you wanna get coffee- somewhere we don't have an active warrant- some time?"

Dr. V stared at Ellie, not replying because her brain was using all 100% of its functions to process the string off bullshit Ellie just strung together.

She blinked once, and replied with a, “What?”

“She wants a date, V.” Johnny yelled.

Dr. V’s eyes widened in surprise, “Is the head right?” she asked.

“The- The head is right,” Ellie replied.

“Good. I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Really? Hell yeah!”

“Once I get your heart back in, we should go to this little cafe in Morocco- You’re not banned from Morocco, right? Yeah, it has the coffee.”

“That sounds nice.” Ellie said, “But anything would be nice as long as I’m with you~” Ellie said with a wink.

Dr. V flicked her forehead, “No being cute, I have to focus on your heart.”

“But, you’ve already stolen it-”

“Hush.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ship just makes me go uwu,
> 
> Also, I was thinking of doing a fic where Johhny gets a new body and goes and reunites with his dad, that interest y'all at all?


End file.
